Would You Still Love Me?
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don’t? KyleStan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 440

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Kyle shifted in his half sleep state, but was forced to stop when he rolled into a hard body. He opened blearily eyes just in case. "Stan." He muttered. He closed his eyes again and put an arm over the other teenager.

After several minutes he realized that opening his eyes had been a bad idea, knowing that Stan was next to him made it hard to return to sleep. He rolled on to his back and stretched. Even though he couldn't sleep, he thought lazily staying in bed was just fine.

Stan must have felt the same way because he rolled over a few moments later, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He settled his head on Kyle's bare chest and ran his fingers over his fine hip. "Morning."

"Morning Stan," Kyle yawned in reply. He put a hand on Stan's head, just too lazily to put his fingers in his hair. "Whata night, hmm?"

"Mmm," Stan replied. He wasn't sure if he was thinking of last night but one of the nights this week was 'whata'. Stan closed his eyes lazily listening to Kyle's heart beat; it sounded so full and alive. Stan drifted away from the sound of Kyle's heart and tried to listen to any movement going on outside of Kyle's bedroom.

Kyle began to stroke Stan's hair. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Stan stuck his tongue between his lips trying to think about what he was thinking about.

"I was thinking. I was thinking what if I was a girl, would you still love me?" Kyle mused out loud.

"If you became a girl or if you were born a girl. I would still love you if you became a girl, but if you were born a girl then I don't think we would have grown up best friends, so I don't know." Stan thought out loud. He squeezed Kyle's hip. "I hope so. Would you love me?"

"Of course I would. You'd still be you, just with breasts and a pussy," Kyle explained. This conversation was waking him up but he still felt relaxed being close to Stan. "Will you be with me even when I get old?"

"As long as I'm alive I want to be with you." Stan agreed. "What if I lose all my money and have no where to go?"

"You'll always have a place to go Stan, you'll always have me." Kyle promised. "What if we can never find the right way to tell our parents?"

"Then we'll always be friends." Stan promised. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Kyle's mouth.


	2. What if Kyle was a Girl?

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 440

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Tip: Kylie is Girl!Kyle.

* * *

Chapter 2- What if Kyle was a girl?

* * *

Kylie approached the front of the class to demonstrate the problem on the board. She wore tanned stockings and a green skirt, her jacket was red. On top of her head were curls and curls and curls of red, there were so many that they fell down to her lower back.

"Opps," Kenny a little hooded boy in the front row skillfully dropped his pencil right in front of her.

"Oops," she agreed. She bent down at her waist and reached for the pencil. Kenny grinned goofily behind his hood as he watched, women, he decided that day were another species.

She stood and put the pencil back on Kenny's desk. She hardly noticed the looks that she got. She continued to the front of the room and once again Kenny's pencil fell to the floor. "Oops," She said again reaching down for it.

The guys in the class leaned forward to watch. Wendy who sat beside her best friend Bebe, scowled bitterly. "She's going to pay for messing with me."

"What Wendy? She hasn't done anything to you," Bebe wrinkled her nose.

Wendy turned to glare at her, "Nevermind, Bebe."

Kylie carefully set the pencil down once again. She turned to the front, before she lifted a foot eight pencils fell too the floor. She turned around, "Oops?"

The boys all nodded, "Oops."

"BOYS STOP THROWING YOUR PENCILS ON THE GROUND! Kylie please can you explain the problem up on the board." Mrs. Garrison sighed in exasperation. The boys all looking sheepish picked up their pencils.

Kylie smiled and stood in front of the board finishing the problem on the importance of proper footwear on the red carpet in under thirty seconds. She then went to take her seat.

Without meaning too, Stan bumped his pencil off his desk, just as Kylie past. Kylie reached to retrieve the pencil and placed it on Stan's desk. "Be careful Stan—"

_Blachk_!

Kylie stood stunned. She was covered from her chin to her stomach in Stan's lunch. Everyone in the room turned their eyes on the pair. Stan was beat red from all the glares he received and Kylie was trying to ward off the on lookers. "It's okay. Stan are—"

_Blachk!_

Once again stunned Kylie wondered what could be wrong with Stan because now she was dripping in puke. "Mrs. Garrison, Stan is—"

_Blachk!_

"Oh my god!" She cried and ran out of the room. She ran all the way down the hall and to the guidance counselor's room.

"God Stan you are so lame," Eric Cartman snorted. The rest of the class joined in on the laughter.

Stan folded his arms on top of his desk and buried his face in them.

---

Later that afternoon, Stan laid on the couch in his living room moaning. "I'm so stupid." He moaned out loud.

"Stan, get off the couch, I want to watch Friends!" Stan's sister ordered.

Not wanting to get beat up today Stan complied by going into the kitchen. "Aww Stan honey, what's wrong?" Sharon questioned her little man.

He frowned looking at the wood grain in their kitchen table. Could he really tell his mom? Yes. "I puked all over Kylie today. She's the most popular girl in school and all the guys think she's really pretty. The minute she said my name I had this funny feeling in my stomach and it made me sick."

"Aww Stan you have your first crush," She cooed over her only son.

"Mom!" Stan cried very embarrassed. "You just don't get it!" He stood and exited the house. He couldn't take it in there for a second longer.

He regretted stepping out of the house however because Cartman, Kenny, and Butters were there. Cartman being who he was threw a large chunk of snow at him. "Hey look it's the hippie."

Kenny glared and punched Cartman in the shoulder. He quickly moved to stand at Stan's side. "So what you're in love with Kylie now?"

"Y-yeah...I guess so," Stan flushed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kenny smiled from beneath his hood.

"N-nothing!" Stan assured.

"God Stan you're such chicken shit." Cartman snorted. He began to walk away.

Kenny patted Stan on the shoulder. "You should do something. Tell her, kiss her, and just try not to puke on her."

"You're right Kenny," Stan nodded. He looked determined. Cartman turned back around he didn't want to miss this.

---

The following day on the playground, Stan approached Kylie. He knew that this day this time was the perfect chance to tell Kylie about what he was feeling. He hadn't eaten anything at dinner, breakfast, or that day at lunch; there would be no way he could throw up on her.

"Hi Stan," Kylie smiled when she turned to see who was approaching her. "It's okay if you weren't feeling well yesterday."

Stan nodded he had dry heaved into his mouth but Kylie did not notice and he knew he could get this over with. "I wasn't feeling sick yesterday Kylie." He wrung his hands a bit nervously. "I didn't mean to puke on you, but I couldn't help it. You see the thing is...I really love you and well I threw up on you because hearing you say my name made me nervous."

Kylie blushed brightly. "Thanks Stan that's so sweet." She smiled. Her smile then dropped off to a frown. "But you see, someone already asked me to be their girlfriend. I said yes." She pointed down the school yard to Craig and those guys. "I'm really sorry."

He gulped and looked down at his feet. "Oh." He felt like such a fool. He had told Kylie how he felt but it was too late. Taking a deep breath he raised his head. "Well that's okay Kylie. I-I just wanted you to know." She nodded smiling softly as he walked away.

---

Surprise found Stan later that day. After a long day of classes and school work, Stan decided to take his heart-broken self to the town's pond.

He was unsuccessfully trying to skip rocks, which had nothing to do with the fact that none of his stones were flat. Every time any of his stones touched the water, or ice, it turned to ash. If Stan was older he would understand that someone was dumping chemicals into the pond. He wasn't older, so he blissfully continued to try and skip rocks.

"Stan?"

_Blachk!_

Without even having to turn around Stan's stomach, and heart knew who had called his name. He turned around blushing lightly, "Hi Kylie."

"St..." Kylie paused when she noticed the green shade of Stan's cheeks. "I told Craig that I didn't want to go out with him anymore."

"You did? Why?" Stan seemed stunned. Craig was so cool he was always flipping the teachers off and being sent to the guidance counselors.

"The thing is Stan, is that I really love you too," Kylie blushed brightly. She jumped back however when Stan once again puked all over her. "So if you still want to, I can be your girlfriend."

Stan nodded jumping up and down, "Yeah I want to! I'll even try not to puke on you." Kylie smiled. She reached her hand out and Stan took it. They both turned their heads in the opposite direction blushing brightly. It was okay though.


	3. What if Stan was a Girl?

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 440

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Tip: Kylie is Girl!Kyle.

Chapter 3- What if Stan was a girl?

Kyle stared long and hard. After a year abroad Kyle had been looking forward to coming home. Israel was a hot dry place that he was glad to be rid of.

Only his second day home and Kyle had his first class of his junior year in High school. As far as he could tell everything was exactly the same as before. Kenny was still poor, Cartman was still fat and Stan was...

"A girl!" Kyle found his voice finally. "Stan you're a girl?"

"Well no not yet. I have to spend a year living as a girl first and this is my sixth month." Stan brushed his chin length hair behind his ear. "The name is Stefanie, Stef for short."

"Stef," Kyle floundered much like the fish. "But why?"

"Well remember when I wanted to get my period. I took all those hormones. I realized then that I was born in the wrong body." Stan or Stef explained. "I told my parents about it and they're okay with it."

"They're okay with this, THIS!" Kyle fumed. It was always his opinion that the Marshes were pretty close minded always following the crowed, especially Mr. March.

"Kyle calm down," Stef, was it, smiled, "I would have told you in a letter but I thought you should find out in person. I know this is a shock."

"Stan."

"Stef."

"Stef!"

"Right."

"Stef, I'm g--"

"Kyle!" Kenny interrupted. "Isn't Stef hot? I've already made out with her seven times."

"You made out with Stan!" Kyle yelled.

"Stef," Kenny corrected. "Where is Stan?"

"You made out with Kenny!" Kyle yelled.

Stef nodded. "He's so good at it Kyle."

Kyle gasped. He reached out and fumbled in Stef's pocket pulling out her inhaler. He took a deep breath from it and returned it to Stef.

"Can I talk to you Stef?" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Kenny and the rest of the class. "What's going on here Stan?"

"It's Stef. I want to be a girl, Kyle." Stef explained, again.

"But, _Stef_ I'm gay!" Kyle reminded. "I don't like girls"

"I know," Stef looked away. "That's why I made out with Kenny and Craig, and Clyde."

"What!? But Stan we were dating!" Kyle hissed angrily but aware that they were in school.

"Were. You wanted to take a break since you were going to be in Israel for a year. I understood and I wasn't going to really see anyone else. But then so many people loved Stef. It made me feel good. This is how I'm supposed to be." Stef explained.

"Kenny doesn't even know what happened to Stan. How can he or anyone love you if they don't know who you are or who you've become?" Kyle was frustrated after all he hadn't expected this on his first day back.

Stef moved to answer but before a word came out the teacher stuck her head out of the door, "Mrs. Marsh, Mr. Broflovski class begun ten minutes ago will you join us?"

The two teens flushed and followed her into the room. During the rest of the day Kyle fumed in his seat as he watched his Stan flirt with nearly every boy in the room. He had to admit the way Stan had his hair and the way his breasts filled his shirt made Stan irresistible. That however didn't make Kyle feel better.

By the time the day ended Kyle blew a fuse, literally. "Stef!" He marched up to her at her locker.

"Woah, there Kyle," Cartman spit unintentionally. "Look you've been gone a whol year. If you want your chance with Stef get in line." Cartman pointed behind himself. For months he had been trying to woo Stef but was unsuccessful. He really didn't want more competition.

"Cartman!" Kyle screamed wounded. Stef only shrugged. "Ugh I've had it. Stef you don't mess with Kyle Brovlovski. I want my boyfriend back!"

"Neh! Kyle I'm not your boyfriend!" Cartamen flushed in embarrassment.

"Watch your back, baby," He warned. Kyle ignored the fat boy. He turned around and stormed off.

---

Kyle's plan was simple enough at least in Kyle's mind.

First he needed to prove to Stan that no boy could make Stef feel as good as he could make Stan feel.

Second he'd have to show Stan that it was better to be a boy. After all Kyle was gay being with a boy was a key to being gay.

Thirdly he had to reveal who Stef was to everyone. Apparently, once again everyone in town was completely blind and unreasonably gullible, including but not limiting to the teenagers in South Park.

Recognizing that teenagers in South Park seemed to become more and more like their parents Kyle recruited his brother, Ike, into helping him. He was still in Junior High and had spent the year in Canada with his birth parents.

Kyle knew he could count on his genius brother to help him. He didn't count on the fact that Ike didn't want to freeze his balls off watching Stan's house.

"Kyle?" Ike whined. "This is boring. What's the big deal? You're gay. He wants a vagina. You're just being selfish. If love is love gender does not matter."

"Love is partly a choice Ike. An initial attraction to some extent is really fate, but then you choose if you should act on it or walk on by. Sexuality, for me, is not a choice. I'm not kinda gay; I'm not bi-curious. I'm one hundred percent gay." Kyle explained it was logical.

"But you chose to fall in love with Stan," Ike explained. "Shouldn't you be in love with Stef? They're the same person."

"No Ike, You're being ridiciulous. The person I love has a dick, and he doesn't throw himself on every boy he sees!" Kyle fumed so much that the snow underneath him melted.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Well stalking isn't helping. Why don't you treat Stef like Stan until she is tricked into slipping up?"

Kyle calmed down as he thought about what his brother suggested. The melted snow froze without the heat of Kyle's rage. "That's a good idea!" He grabbed his brother's wrist and turned tail to reconfigure his plan. Unfortunately Kyle slipped on the melted-than-frozen ice and landed hard on his right arm.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Ike worried about his older brother.

Fine," Kyle lied. He waved Ike off and continued his retreat to his home.

Believing his brother, but mostly wanting to get out of helping him, Ike snuck away. He did not stop until he arrived at his friend's home.

---

The next day at school Kyle was ready to put his plan into action. So despite his swollen right arm he had a smile on his face. When Stan, Stef came in he called out to her.

"Kyle?" Stef blinked. She thought he was still pissed. In fact she had decided that if Kyle never accepted her that she'd still officially become a girl.

"Yup; sorry about yesterday. It was just such a surprise to see you here." Kyle held out a plate of brownies. "We're still friends."

Stef smiled and sat beside Kyle. "Thanks Kyle." She took the plate of brownies. "It would be weird not being friends with you."

That was something Kyle could agree with. "It will just be different now. You'll be into make up, gossip and Reba (the television show)."

"You're gay Kyle you're into that stuff too," Stef reminded.

"I could do the shopping thing, I can even bare Sex in the City, but I'm not a pansy," Kyle explained.

"Either am I. I'm still competitive and I still love the Broncos," Stef explained.

Kyle nodded that was like Stan. "But you made out with Kenny."

"Because Kyle you're gay. You're not interested in me," Stef frowned almost sadly.

Kyle was interrupted before he could reply.

"Kyle, where do you know Stef from?" That was Kenny.

"Stan..."

"Look Kyle I thought about what happened yesterday and yes," Cartman pushed Kenny aside.

"Yes what?" Kyle was a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes we can date," said the fatter boy.

"WHAT!"

"Kyle that's the second time in the last two days. It looks like I'll be keeping my eye on you," Miss. Colorado said. She was their teacher.

Slumping down in his chair Kyle blushed at his scolding, "Sorry."

"Very well. We will begin. Today we are picking lab partners. I will give you five minutes to pick a partner," Miss. Colorado explained.

"Stef want to be my partner?" Kyle asked.

"What no fair!" Kenny pouted. "She is so hot and you're too smart for her!"

"I'll still do your homework, Ken," Kyle rolled his eyes. The blond gave him a thumbs up and went to pair off with another girl.

"Sure I'll be your lab partner Kyle." Stef smiled.

After the partners were picked they were told that they would be building model bridges. In two weeks they'd see how much their Basel-wood bridges could withhold.

"Let's make tension supports underneath the bridge," Kyle suggested. He picked up a pencil to draw a model."

"Ow Kyle what did you do to your arm?" Stef could see the strain from the simple task that Kyle was doing.

"I fell yesterday. It's nothing." Kyle began to draw in the angles for the bridge.

Reaching out Stef stilled Kyle's arm. She carefully pushed Kyle's jacket and shirt sleeve to his elbow. His arm was swollen to at least three times the size and below his wrist a white bone stuck threw his skin. There was blood gently trickling down Kyle's arm. The bone was surrounded by enflamed and puffy skin.

"Kyle!" Stef cried. "You're arm is broken."

"So! I needed to come to school. I needed to apologize to you. It doesn't really hurt!" Kyle pulled his arm away from Stef.

"Y-you-you..."

"Kyle!" Cartman yelled. "You're arm!" Ignoring the teacher Cartman pulled out his cellphone and called the nearest hospital. "And if he needs blood I'll give it to him, because we are dating!"

Kyle turned to Stef. "He's up to something." She shrugged.

That was the last time he saw Stef for a day and a half. It wasn't until the following night that Kyle saw anyone outside of his family or the doctors.

"I told yah guys. Kyle is dieing," Cartman was dressed head to toe in black. He had a huge bouquet of flowers. "I'm so sorreh, Kyle, my love!"

"He's not dieing! Are you?" Stef asked. A roll of her eyes indicated that Cartman had been like this for the last two days.

"No. I broke both the bones in my arm. I got an infection too. It's almost gone, now," Kyle explained to both Cartman and Stef. Kenny was there too.

"How can you be so careless Kyle? I wanna grow old with you!" Cartman proclaimed.

"Cartman be quiet my parents don't know that I'm gay," Kyle hissed.

Kenny giggled apparently he believed that they did know.

"Hey can I sign your cast Kyle?" Stef pulled out a pack of sharpies.

"Ladies first, Stef," Catan took the pink sharpy. He put his name in bubble letters.

ERIC ♥'S KYLE!

Kyle groaned. Kenny went next:

YO BRO, KENNY

"Dude Kennah, I'm hungry. Let's get some hospital lemon-lime jello," Cartman moaned dragging the poor blond away.

Taking a green pen Stef sat on Kyle's bed. "Don't scare me again Kyle." Stef took his cast and wrote:

GET WELL SOON, STEF

Then taking the blue sharpie he wrote:

SUPER BESTFRIEND, LOVE STAN

Kyle looked away. He reached out to take Stef's hand or was it Stan's. Did it matter?

"Stef do you want to go out on Friday?"

"Out?" Stef blinked. For a full minute she had felt like Stan. She hadn't felt like Stan for month. That minute was gone.

"Just as friend. We'll see a romantic comedy," Kyle smiled.

Blushing Stef nodded, "Yes!"

---

Before Friday night Kyle returned to class on the morning of. Cartman had ended up carrying his bag and Kyle's glare did nothing to stop him. By the time he got to his first class Kyle was exhausted. At least Stef sympathized with him with a smile.

"How is your arm?" She asked.

"It's okay but I found out that I couldn't write with it." He pulled out his laptop. "But I can type so I made a program. I put in what we had as supplies and came up with three designs for our bridge."

Stef stared at Kyle. "Wow Kyle you're a huge nerd. It's adorable."

"I know you think that," Kyle smiled. "You forget Stef, I know who you were, who you are, and where you're going."

"Funny, my parents are convinced that I, Stef, always existed. I don't think they know who Stan is." She softly said.

"That's fucked up Stef. Do you think that they can't accept you?"

Stef's wyes welled up in tears. Before Kyle knew it she had run out of the room.

"Kyle!" Miss. Colorado yelled. "To the office."

"I'll take notes for you Kyle!" Cartman waved him off.

Kyle didn't go to the office. He thought about it but stopped ten steps into it. Instead he went to find Stef; which wasn't difficult she was a girl and there weren't that many bathrooms.

"Stef?" Kyle called into the first one. A choked sob was reply enough. He locked the door. "Stef."

Stef opened the door to he stall. "I'm sorry you're in trouble Kyle."

"Its okay, Stef. I'm sorry." Kyle knew he had said the wrong thing, even if he hadn't meant to harm it had.

She moved over to the counter to wash the tears from her face. "You are right. My parents, Kenny, everyone in this messed up town believe that Stef and Stan are two different people. At first I thought they were embracing me." Stef wiped her face dry and ten pulled herself onto the counter.

She faced Kyle. "Kye, I was so happy that you were coming home. I know you'd understand. You did, b-but..." she choked on her tears once again.

"Stef, I didn't understand not right away." Kyle put his broken hand on her knee and his free one on her shoulder. "All I thought about me, but now I'm not. If she makes Stan happy if she makes you happy then I'll love both of you, all of you."

"I promised myself that if becoming a girl meant losing you, losing everyone, that I'd still do it. I don't think I could Kyle. I want to be your best friend." Stef cried. "I'm sorry we can't be more. I'm sorry I have to be this way."

"Shush, you can't help it. Don't be sorry. We're still best friends. You're parents might not approve, the guys might be clueless, but you still have me. I'm still here." Kyle soothed.

She sniffed loudly in Kyle's ear. "I love you so much still."

"I know," Kyle carefully put his broken arm around her back and held her tightly.

---

That night Kyle was careful about what he wore. Even though he really believed that he accepted Stef now, he wanted to look good just to show her what she was giving up. He had to leave early because he couldn't drive in his condition.

"Kyle you look so hot," Cartman drooled.

"What are you doing on my doorstep?" Kyle groaned inwardly. He trudged down the walk and made his way to Stef's.

"It's date night," Cartman explained keeping pace with Kyle.

"That's Saturday," Kyle grumbled.

"Uh-uh, you're Jewish you can't break the Sabbath."

Kyle stopped. He turned to Cartman, "What is your deal! I know you don't like me. You hate me! Butters might fall for this but I wouldn't!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Cartman looked horrified and heart broken.

Kyle laughed, "Nice try fat ass. But I know what heartbroken feels like and I know what it looks like. That's not it!"

"Kyle, but we love each other!"

"No! We fucking don't! I hate you! You hate me! Just get over yourself, queen!" Kyle huffed away.

When Kyle turned the corner Cartman smirked. "Alright Kyle. I dropped your fucking Jewy walls. Now what are you hiding?" With that said Cartman sneakily followed Kyle.

"Sorry I'm late Stan!" Kyle panted when the Marsh's door opened.

"Kyle, its Sharon, or Mrs. Marsh to you," Sharon smiled and scolded at the same time.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Sorry is Stef here?"

"She's getting ready, come in." Sharon led Kyle into the living room. Randy Marsh was reclining in his lounge chair watching some reality show, "Wait here."

He sat on the couch and watched Sharon leave. Randy shifted looking at him. "Where are you going tonight?"

"We're going to an early movie." He explained. "Umm...where is Stan?" He emphasized Stan.

"What are your intentions with ­Stef, my daughter?" Randy tested the young man.

"Nothing, we're just friends!" Kyle held out his hands.

"Why is your arm broken? Is that because you wouldn't stop when your last victim told you to?" Randy barked. "You're not a parent of daughters, I have two. They might now understand boys but I do! You understand this; I have a bomb shelter I can use where no soul will hear you scream."

"Daddy!" Stef appeared in the door. "It's just Kyle. He's my best friend."

Randy frowned. "Why have I seen him before?"

"He's been in Israel for a year," Stef smiled. She wore black pants and a black way too tight sweater.

"Kyle?" Randy tried to remember. It was so hard like he knew him from another world or a dream. "Stan's – be hom by ten."

"Dad! That's way too early. Kyle wouldn't do anything to me. He's gay!" Stef fumed mostly to hide how upset she was over his unmemory of her.

"Oh gay. Tch you can sleep over there," Randy turned back to his television program.

She frowned before leading Kyle out of the house. "God Stef. I'm so glad I'm not straight. Your Dad is so fucking scary."

"I know. I've never brought a guy home." She slid into her car. Since Kyle couldn't drive she offered.

"You look nice. I like the way there are buttons on your pockets. It makes your flat bottom look rounder," Kyle gaily complimented.

She nodded, "Thanks Kyle, you-you look good too."

During the rest of the 'date' especially in the dark theatre the sexual tension and awkwardness grew between the two. Stef really still loved Kyle. Kyle he loved Stan too but was determined to prove that he was gay.

Both lasted until they were back in Kyle's room/ They were supposed to be going over the movie they had just watched but instead they were looking at different spots on the wall.

"Stef, I..." Kyle's words were lost. Stef's-Stan's mouth was on him. The other boy-girl was pressing him against the bed until s/he was on top of him.

Kyle moved his hands over his buttoned pockets and Stef acquainted or reacquainted Stan's hands with Kyle's hair. Together they rubbed against each other fully clothed and burning hot for seconds or minutes who counted.

Finally Kyle rolled Stan onto his back. He maneuvered on top of him and skillfully using his teeth (because his arm was in a cast) removed his and Stan's pants. Shirts being too difficult to remove he ignored them.

"Kyle!" Stan moaned when Kyle groped his penis. "Oh Kyle, god Kyle!"

Kyle not wanting to call out the wrong name pressed his lips to Stan's throat. He sucked on him hungrily.

Stilling his hips Kyle placed his good hand on Stan. "Let me show you why it feels so good to be a man." He shifted his lover's legs putting the right over his left shoulder. He ran a wet finger over Stan's entrance.

"Wait! Wait Kyle! Stop!" Stan ordered. At first Kyle ignore it but then he stopped. "Is that what you're doing? Are you trying to show me the error of my ways?"

"No St-Stan, I..."

"My name is Stef!" She cried. "I-I thought you wanted to be with me-me. Not, not..."

"Stef," Kyle spat pulling away. "Look how hard you are. How hard I am! When you're a girl it will never be like this again, ever! Maybe everyone else can stick his tongue down' Stef's throat but I only want to put mine down Stan's!"

"N-no Kyle. Stan, Stef I'm the same person! I'm just a girl now!" She tried to reason.

"No you're not! No one believes you're fucking Stan cause you're not. You're this other person! This person that makes out with other boys, this person that can't tell me about this-this shit before, this person doesn't love me! Look, look at my cast. It says love Stan! Not love Stef! I wouldn't let Stef near my heart. I'll never love her. My heart, my love, my soul, my body, my mind, all of me love Stan!"

"Kyle..." Stef grabbed her pants. She pulled them on and quickly stumbled out of the room. Tears poured from her eyes and over her cheeks. She didn't notice Cartman as she drove away. He was smiling bigger than a Cheshire cat.

---

Brooding all of Saturday and then all of Sunday did not make Kyle feel better. He felt bad for what he said. He did believe that Stan or Stef had fallen for this warped reality where Stan never was and Stef had always been. Still he could have been wrong. Maybe the Stan he knew was all lies. She/He could have suppressed all this girl stuff just to fit in. That meant that Kyle was in love with a lie. He couldn't wrap his mind around that but he knew that it hurt.

On Monday he was prepared to brush the fight aside, at least for the project. Right when he sat down he realized that something wasn't right. In fact it was wrong! First Stef was not there and Second Cartman was not there. Even as the bell rang they weren't there.

"Alright class. I'll be picking up a copy of your drawings for your bridge. Kyle!" Miss. Colorado yelled. The redhead had run out of the room.

Down the hall he ran, he knew something was very wrong.

He searched all over pausing only to catch his breath.

"Kyle," Cartman smiled as he rounded the corner. "You're right to be worried but I was quicker than you."

"What did you do? Where is Stef?" Kyle yelled.

"You mean Stan? That's right. I know the truth and soon everyone will." In on swift movement Cartman shoved Kyle into the closest room. Then he locked the door.

"Cartman! Let me out! Let me out! Get back here!" Kyle pounded on the door with his good arm.

It was no use Cartman was already putting the next step of his plan into action. Sneaking into the principal's office he turned on the intercom then in a disguised voice he announced, "Attention, there is an emergency assembly taking place in the basketball gym. Everyone is expect to attend in just five minutes. Again this is the Principal..."

---

In the teachers lounge the few teachers on their work break turned to the Principal. She smiled. "I don't remember making an announcement for an assembly but I guess I did! Let's get going." The teachers nodded in agreement and followed the mass of students into the gym.

---

"Ow," Kyle rubbed his left shoulder. He had been throwing his weight into the door but it was of no use. Now he was sure that his arm was dislocated and he was still locked in.

"Damn it, Cartman," Kyle groaned. A light hit him from the side, "Windows?" the redhead ran to the windows. "I'm on the second floor? I didn't even know this place had stairs." He shrugged and picked up a book. The windows didn't open so he'd have to break them.

---

In the gym Cartman stood with Stef tied to a chair. She was gagged and humiliated all eyes were on here.

"All of you have been tricked and lied to," Cartman spoke, "Stefanie Marsh is no woman." Murmurs sounded from the crowd.

"Then what is she?" The Principal asked.

"Not what, but who," Cartman dimmed the lights and began his projection movie. It showed Stan in clips and photos and then it showed Stef.

"Oh Stef is Stan's twin sister?" Came the question.

"No, ugh," Cartman turned on the light and in the middle of the gym Stan or Stef stood completely naked. Cartman held her or him in place.

"Why does Stef have a penis?" The principal asked.

Kenny raised his hand, "You mean all those times I made out with Stef it was really Stan?"

"That's right!" Cartman nodded, finally someone got it.

"Woohoo!" Kenny exclaimed. Craig and Clyde weren't nearly as excited.

"Oh," the Principal said. "Wait so Stan why did you want to be a girl?"

"Who cares? It's disgusting! Let's teach him a lesson, rabble!" Someone yelled.

"I have a pick up and a rope we could tie him behind it and drive him up and down town, rabble, rabble," another teenager called.

"Yeah, rabble, rabble, rabble."

"Let's just gang bang him until he can't shit for a week. Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble."

"Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble. Rabble, rabble, rabble, rabble!"

"No!" Kyle stumbled in. After jumping from the room he had passed out. When he woke he realized that his left leg was throbbing from pain, but he ignored it. Raising to his feet he hurried to save his friend and just in time.

"Stop what you're doing. Stop what you're thinking. Stan did not deceive you. You deceived yourself. All of you have grown up here you know the Marshes and you know there was no Stef Marsh.

"Stan he feels like he was born in the wrong body. He thinks he should become a woman so he is living as one for a year to see if that is truly the right path for him.

"All of you have made Stef into a different person, but she is not. So you see Stan's only lie here was the one his own body played on himself. The one that says he's a man when he really should be a woman."

"Oh," the crowd nodded, "Okay."

"Oh, my ghad Kyle! You fucking ruined everything!" Cartman screamed. "Screw you guys I'm going home."

The Principal stood up when Cartman left. "I'm going home too!" With that a mass exodus retreated from the school.

Kyle hobbled over to Stan. Taking his jacket off, he put his over him. "Thanks Kyle." Stan covered himself. "Thanks for saving me too. You know those dreams where you're standing naked in front of your peers, this was a hundred times worse."

The redhead smiled. "That's great Stan. Ummm...maybe you should called for an ambulance." He then promptly fainted.

---

The first thing that Kyle was aware of was the fact that he had to pee. The second was that he felt like he was paralyzed. The third was that he couldn't' see.

"Kyle?" Stan leaned into Kyle's line of vision.

Oh right the white was just the lights from the hospital ceiling. "St-Stef?"

"Stan."

"Oh Stan. I have to fucking piss," Kyle complained.

"You shattered your leg Kyle. So hold it for a bit," Stan shuffled away.

Kenny appeared. "Kyle you're more breakable than I am!" Kenny giggled. "I kissed Stan. I kiss Stan."

"Oh boobie!" Shelia pushed Kenny with her help the doctors helped Kyle to the bathroom and than back.

"What happened?" Kyle said once he was stettled.

"You broke your leg. You've been out cold for the last twelve hours." Stan explained.

"Man I shouldn't have jumped from that window." Kyle groaned. He looked at his family then to his friends. Seeing Stan he added, "But I'd jump is again for you Stan."

Shelia frowned. "Where's the doctors. I think you're delirious from all those drugs," she left the room and Gerald followed to be some sort of damage control.

"Ike let's go to the vending machines." Kenny pointedly pulled Ike from the room.

"I'm sorry!" Both boys started.

"Look Kyle, I've learned something being Stef was fun because I was a new different person. When you left last year I was so lonely I didn't feel like Stan. Then I was Stef and I wasn't lonely anymore. Kyle I don't want to be a girl. I just only want to be Stan if I can be Stan and Kyle." Stan explained.

The redhead stared, "Woah did I hit my head? Because back at school when I was defending my boyfriend for the last time I realized that everything I told them made sense. Now you're saying that it didn't. Stan if Stef is who you want to be then I want to be with her."

"You can't be with her," Stan smiled awkwardly. "Do you realize how jealous I was of her?"

"But Stan she's you," Kyle complained.

"No she's me without you." Stan repeated. "I love you Kyle. I'm going to hang Stef in my closet. I don't want to be a girl. I just want to dress as one sometimes."

Kyle snorted. "Fine with me. I'll even take you out to queen night at the club."

"Can I sign your cast?" Stan asked.

"Why not?" Kyle agreed.

Stan jumped on Kyle's bed and pulled out a sharpie. He wrote:

KB + SM 4EVER

When he finished he carefully leaned down to kiss Kyle on the lips.


	4. What if Stan was 105?

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 440

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

­­Chapter 4: What if Stan was 105?

Stan straightened his collar and tightened his belt. Tonight was a big night; Stan was meeting Kyle for dinner. Gazing into the mirror Stan took in his hunched over look, his sunken in eyes, and wrinkly skin. Like his Grandfather before him Stan had an unusually long live.

Smiling the old man gave his reflect duo thumbs up before leaving the bathroom. Slowly he entered his living room and froze. "What did I come in here for?" He knew he had come in here for a reason but lately it was getting more difficult to remember. In fact, "How did I even get in here?" Stan frowned.

He turned back around and returned to the bathroom. He hoped to trigger his memory by retracing his steps. After showering again Stan was finally ready to go, this time he remembered why he had gone into the living room, for his keys.

He actually didn't own a car. He was far too old to drive, or so thought the local DMV. He would need his keys to return home however. He didn't fancy keeping his door unlocked so it was a good thing that he had stopped to take the time to remember his keys.

Stan walked the three miles to the Italian Restaurant he was meeting Kyle in. They have been meeting at the restaurant every year for well over fifty years so Stan didn't get lost.

"Table for Marsh," Stan told the host when he hobbled up to the host's stand.

The host scanned the reservation list but saw no appointment for Marsh. "Is it under a different name?"

Stan bristled a little, it had been under his name for years, and he didn't think it was very funny of Kyle to change it. Still it wasn't the hosts fault so he smiled when he suggested. "Broflovski?" Then he continued to explain to the old lad the validity of his claim at a reservation. "It's for two. We come here every year. Kyle he makes the appointments. He tells me when to show up. He thinks I hate it."

The man scanned over the list but frowned. He felt bad for telling this old time that there wasn't an appointment. Had one of his grandkids stood him up? Before he had a chance a waiter from further in the restaurant spotted Stan, he was a familiar customer coming quite often in the past.

"Mr. Marsh!" He hurried over, "I can't believe you're back!"

"Every year," Stan grinned proudly. "It's been almost eighty-five years now."

"But I thought Kyle..."

"He's late," Stan nodded, "I know. I'll wait."

"Well right this way then," The waiter brushed the host's protests aside. He sat Stan down at his usual table and asked if he wanted anything.

"Water," Stan took the offered menu but set it aside. He would wait for Kyle's arrival.

Stan waited patiently. He watch the early dinners finish their meals and saw midway threw the restaurant's dinner rush. The waiter frowned shaking his head when Stan said that he would wait another five minutes.

"Geez, I can't believe someone would stand up an old man like that," The host expressed his opinion to the waiter.

"He's been in every month Ron. He's a bit touched. He probably hasn't a clue," The waiter explained. "We'll call if no one shows up for him in an hour."

"Stan?" An old man, not as old as Stan but still fairly old, with dark hair, beady eyes, and an oval head asked.

"Ike?" Stan blinked. Recalling Kyle's little brother wasn't hard for Stan he was just surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Ike waved his grandchild and her questions off.

"Kyle's meeting me. He should be here any minute," Stan smiled proudly. He then turned to look at the door once more. He expected Kyle to show up as if on cue.

"Uncle Kyle? How dare you!" Ike's granddaughter Rose snapped. She was very offended. Where did this man get off talking like that, to Kyle's own brother no less? Didn't he have a heart?

"Rose," Ike put a hand on her arm, hushing her complaints. After she quieted he turned back to Stan. The man didn't seem to hear the exchange between the two. "Stan, Kyle's not going to be able to make it."

"What is he okay?" Stan worried his bottom lip. He knew Kyle would have called if something was wrong, unless something was terribly wrong.

"He's okay," Ike smiled sadly. "Come on I'll take you to him," Ike offered. He helped Stan to his feet and he left a few dollars for the waiter. Even though Stan had not touched his water Ike was sure whoever was waiting on him had given up a table for paying customers to be nice to this old-timer. Ike didn't want the waiter to go home empty handed for his thoughtful act.

Rose drove both men down the street. She turned onto a small paved road when she was directed too although she knew the way. The road led to a cemetery, she drove carefully up the small path between the graves. She stopped without being asked in front of the correct headstone.

Stan without understanding why followed Ike out of the car. "Why is Kyle here?" He voiced his concern but in the back of his mind he already knew.

Ike frowned. He touched the headstone that his grandchild had parked beside. The headstone was made to hold the markings of two graves. One side remained blank while the other read:

**You Bastards!**

**Kyle Broflovski**

**May, 26th 1997-October, 19th 2101**

Stan stepped closer to the stone, "Kyle?"

"I'm sorry Stan. He died a year ago. You remember?" Ike explained.

Stan squinted trying to remember. It hit him like cold death. He did remember.

_He was lying on the bed beside Kyle. Without any reason Stan turned his head to look at him, Kyle smiled gently. Stan knew whilst it happened, Kyle was taking his last breath. Stan lay their watching until the breath disappeared._

"I do. I remember everything." Stan nodded as though to convince himself that he couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember. "I just don't know how to live without him."

"Grandpa?" Rose stepped from the car. It was getting later, and she promised her mother that she would have him home before it was too cold.

"Shush," Ike turned to her. "Stan was closer to your Uncle Kyle than I was, than anyone was. I never wanted to be as close. I was just wanted to be close enough to see what two people in love was really like."

"Ike?" Stan turned to him. He looked a little bewildered and it didn't seem like he had heard Ike and Rose's conversation. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting Kyle for dinner."

"Stan," Ike choked. He hadn't realized it was this hard for Stan. He had always seemed to have a young quality to him before. Ike hadn't really seen Stan since Kyle's funeral so he hadn't realized he was this bad. "Kyle's gone," he tried explaining again.

"Gone? Where did he go?" Stan frowned and his bottom lip trembled with worry.

"Grandpa, he's crazy!" Rose whined.

Ike frowned. He didn't see the point of showing Stan the tombstone again. Maybe Stan was better off not knowing. "Come on Stan." Stan without understanding why returned to the car with Ike and Rose.

In the car as they drove Stan home, Ike turned to Rose to explain to her more about who Stan was and what role he had played in her Uncle's life. "Stan wasn't like this before. Kyle he took some big pieces away. Stan once said as long as he's alive that he would love Kyle. He doesn't know how to live without loving Kyle."

"So, but thinking he's alive. He can still love him?" Rose finished. It was beautiful really. Although the mist she found in her eyes argued that it was only sad. The three sat in silence the remained of the way.

Both Ike and Rose helped Stan back inside. The older man insisted however that they return home once inside. "I'll be okay," he promised. Then he hugged Ike and Rose good-bye. Ike couldn't refuse and allowed Stan to usher them out.

Once alone Stan returned to the bathroom. He changed one last time that day into his pajamas. Then he lay down in bed. He let the days events wash over him, events that he wouldn't dwell on during the day.

"They killed you, Kyle."

"Those bastards," Kyle replied. He was suddenly there. He was lying next to Stan like nothing was different.

"I can't live without you," Stan turned his head to look at him. He didn't worry about talking to a ghost. When you got to be Stan's age, and grew up in South Park nothing was surprising.

"You're not anymore." Kyle smiled. "Happy Anniversary Stan, welcome to hell."

Stan returned Kyle's smile, there was no where else he would rather be.


	5. What if Stan was Poor?

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 5,878

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Chapter 5- What if Stan were poor?

It was cold as many evenings in Denver, especially in the middle of November. Most people in the city were arriving home greeting their families and beginning dinner.

Stan simple pulled his hoodie closer to him. It was thin but it kept out the wind. He held one plastic bag; it held the last of his possessions. Accustom to the routine he waited in line for the shelter to open. It was no longer a hit to his pride to wait there. He knew it would be a long cold night other wise and he wasn't about to risk it because of something as expensive as pride.

"Hey Stan," A muffled sandy haired teen moved from his place up in the line to Stan's side. His name was James, but most only knew him as Pepper. He had been thrown from his house when his step-father found his guy-on-guy porn collection. He had known Stan since he was fifteen. That was before Stan had lost his job. Back then the job often paid enough to allow Stan a night at the Motel 6. The last time he had done so was over a year ago.

"Hey Pepper. What's taking so long?" Stan questioned.

The teenager shrugged. "I haven't a clue. But that jerk up there kept grabbing my ass."

Stan glared at the man in question. It wasn't someone he recognized so he probably didn't realize that he was Pepper's personal body guard. He'd let the guy off as long as he stayed put.

Pepper pulled a plastic baggie from his own grocery bag. It contained half of a sandwich. He acquired it at school that day. He was still attending school even though it was difficult it provided him with lunch five days a week and breakfast if he arrived before six in the morning.

Breaking the sandwich in half he shared the rest with his protector. If it wasn't for Stan he probably wouldn't still be in school today. The quarter sandwich was owed to him.

No longer were the days where Stan denied an offered meal. He finished the sandwich when the line began to move.

He followed Pepper in and they found beds together. Then they hurried into the food lines, the snack outside forgotten.

"Hey Mark," Stan fell in line with him, Mark. He was one of the many homeless with a disability of sorts. Stan didn't know about what it was, he didn't ask, and he didn't care. Mark was a good kind of people and that's what mattered. "Did you go to the tracks today?"

"Yeah. There were five passenger trains today. A commercial train with two hundred twenty-five cars, three cattle cars too." He crept forward in line.

The sandy-haired teen grinned. "We had a lesson on trains today. A 'Two trains leave at the same time' sort of thing."

Mark nodded along not sure really what was being said but knowing that it was about trains. He understood that Pepper was trying to be nice. Still if Pepper had actually given the problem he would have been able to give an answer.

Shifting his feet to move for forward he was stopped mid step when a tall burly man cut in front of him. A second and third man joined the first. Mark glanced around for a moment and then stiffened. "Hey, I was right there."

The sneer on the first man's face reminded Stan of Cartman. "What do you need to eat for the food doesn't make your brain work better, stupid."

"I'm not," Mark firmly stated.

Before anything else occurred Stan shoved forward. He had the advantage of being much younger and in better shape than the other men. He ended up on the street just after college. His company had out sourced when he was nearly twenty-three. A year later he had stopped being able to get many part-time blue collared jobs. Now he understood that 'what would be would' and so he wait patiently for his time to come.

Mark probably didn't have a time coming to him and Stan didn't like it when people picked on him, just like he didn't like people going to Pepper for a suck.

"Get to the back," Stan ordered. It was quickly clear to him that this was the same man as the one who he had seen on Pepper before.

The burly man pushed at Stan's chest, "Go suck your little queen."

Stan realized the problem. This man was hurt that he had his bed buddy stolen from him. He only wanted a reason to hit Stan and that's why he was harassing Mark. "Hey there is no need for this. Everyone here is in the same boat. No need to be picking fights on your brothers." Stan reasoned. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Retards and homos aren't my brothers. They don't call my God Father," the man said.

That boiled Stan the wrong way. He punched the man in the eye. The crunch that followed was satisfying. The burly man stumbled into the guy in front of him. He swore loudly.

The two men with him took the hint and walked away without causing anymore trouble. Being deserted enraged the burly man. He stood tall on his feet and aimed for Stan's neck. The older man was slow and his vision was blurred, his aim lacked. Stan dodged twice and was clipped in the shoulder once.

"Yo Stan," called a man, Carl, from further back in the line. "Need help?" This call had the desired effect.

The burly man turned to look at Carl and realized that Stan was not fighting alone. Although no man moved from their spots in line it was obvious that if Stan needed help that he would have it.

Stan was a regular at this shelter and he often went out of his way to help others there. Many were grateful and willing to help Stan in situations such as these. Stan thanked Carl when his enemy finally retreated to the back of the line.

* * *

"That was so cool the way you punched him," Pepper said. It was later that night after dinner, but before bed. Pepper was settled on Stan's cot. "Why'd you do it though, usually you don't."

Stan looked up from his bag of possessions. He was sorting threw them at the end of his bed. He had listened to Pepper rave about his fight for thirty minutes now. He was waiting for him to finally calm down and ask him why.

From his end of the bed he pulled out a picture from his bag. It was, to him, the most valuable possession he had, and he would not sell it for any amount of money.

Stan steadied himself to speak. No one around here spoke much about their lives before. Especially when they have been here as long as Stan has.

"That guy, he's a jerk. You see I used to have this friend. We grew up together. He was my very best friend, Kyle.

"Anyway he was Jewish. One of our friends yelled anti-Semitic slurs at him throughout our entire childhood. Often he could get the other boys our age to join in. It ended pretty badly. Our friend ended up putting Kyle into his version of a concentration camp. Then after everything that had happened people could not understand why Kyle didn't like him.

"That guy in there acted and sounded just like that friend of ours. I just couldn't let someone else get away with that. You treat others how you want to be treated. I say he wanted to be punched in the eye."

"Stan," Pepper stared at the picture. "Are you kissing Kyle?"

"Yeah. In High School we dated. He went back East his second year of college. I lost touch with him. I never thought things could screw us up, even miles apart. Then there were missed phone calls here and there and three years time past. If I knew where he was now, I wouldn't be talking to you." Stan explained. The fondness he had for Kyle made Stan blissful for a few moments. When he remembered where he was bliss disappeared.

"You never told me that you were gay!"

"I didn't want you thinking I was interested. Not when I met you not even now."

Pepper smiled. "It if wasn't for you I'd be selling myself for drug money. If you were interested..."

"I'm not. Not in anyone, not until I find Kyle," He let a smile spread he was determined to do just that. "I need to know where we stand. I'll probably end up meeting his wife and kids but if there's a chance. He was my first love and I wouldn't give up on him."

The young teen smiled. "I want to meet someone like that."

"If you do don't ever come to find out that you regret letting them go." Stan warned.

Pepper shook his head understanding.

Soon after it was lights out for the homeless a clue that they had survived another day on the streets and tomorrow they'd have one more.

* * *

A few weeks past for Stan but he hardly noticed. When the only thing important was getting a bed in the shelters calendars just no longer held any use. Except for Thanksgiving they had a turkey feast. Since it was the holidays Stan received a pair of trainers and a new hoodie. Both were taken gratefully. Even so the holidays were mostly ignored.

"School ends in a week." Pepper chatter as Stan collected cans from the parks garbage "S I spoke to a counselor and he got me one of those seasonal jobs. Basically I'm a bagger with cart duties. I hope they like me, maybe I can keep the job all year."

"What if they work you until you can't get in line. You'll be outside all night." Stan worried. He pulled out five cans and put them in the bag in Pepper's outstretched hands.

"Well my friend invited me to stay for the holidays, three weeks! Then maybe I'll have enough to not worry about being late. I can't miss everyday." The young teen explained. He shook the bag before deciding that it was full. He tied up the end and picked up a fourth grocery bag to fill.

"You're not mad are you?" He looked away from Stan as he added cans.

The raven haired man stared at his friend, "Of course not! I'm happy. You're going to have a good holiday. You'll earn some money. James being jealous or upset it wouldn't benefit me at all."

"But Stan you've always been there for me. The day I was run out you were there for me. You kept me in school and showed me all the ropes. Now I'm ditching you," Pepper pouted. The other groaned. He dove into the next garbage can without a word. "Stan?"

"Pep' it just doesn't matter. Both of us we'll make it out of here. We can't let other people hold us back. That means you can do all of this guilt free. When you come back after the holiday we'll still gather cans together and get beds next to each other." He said all this without lifting his head from inside the garbage.

"Okay," Pepper smiled. "Come on Stan, we have to have ten dollars by now. The shelters are opening soon."

Stan agreed grabbing two of the can filled bags and hurrying to the recycle bin. It took twelve blocks and burning biceps but they received twenty dollars from the effort.

"Wow that was a great day!" Pepper commented.

Stan had to agree as they headed to the shelter. "Pepper, why don't you keep it? Collect up your work money and maybe we'll get into a motel in the new year."

"But Stan! You need it! I'll be with my friend eating all day and sleeping well. I got loads from the Christmas presents cause I'm under eighteen and I'll probably get something from my friend's parents..."

"Pepper it's _my_ present to you. I have money from earlier this week. I'll get more in the coming weeks. Just take it before I give it to Mark."

Pepper smiled at Stan. He knew not to argue. Mark would use it for a train ticket and that never turned out well.

* * *

Two teen boys rushed down the brightly lit street. Even though it was morning and the sun was bright Holiday lights sparkled on every corner.

"Pepper, Pep where are you going?" Pepper's school friend, Sam asked. He had followed his friend out of the house when he had taken off, but it was only now that he asked.

It was only after a half of block that Pepper slowed down. He decided that it was best to tell Sam some of what was going on. "I need to find my friend, Stan."

"Who is Stan?" Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. There were homeless people around and it made him a little nervous. He felt bad because he knew he shouldn't be afraid of someone different than him but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Just a friend Sam," Pepper was distracted as he looked around the outside of a local super market. Some of the guys from the shelters came out here for day labor jobs. Most had already been picked up for the day.

Finally Pepper recognized one of the remaining persons. He hurried over to ask if he had seen Stan. "No he wasn't out here today."

This relieved Pepper, it meant that Stan was probably somewhere in this part of town. It could not be that difficult to find him.

Several hours went by and there was still no trace of Stan. Pepper was becoming frustrated from worry. Stan wasn't in any of is usual spots.

Sam was tired, hungry, and annoyed. He still had no idea why they were looking for Stan in the first place, especially in some of the places they were looking for him in.

"Pepper what's going on?" Sam finally stopped his friend. "Tell me now," he was determined to wait his friend out for an explanation.

"Look, you know how I'm gay?" Sam nodded in response. Pepper bravely continued, "When my parents found out they threw me out. I had no where to go. For a week I slept in doorways and shit. Well Stan, he really helped me out. He showed me the ropes of this life. He got me to go back to school.

"Anyway, he told me about a friend of his from when he was a kid. That Kyle Broflovski on the Morning News I know it's him. It looks like the picture I saw of him and Stan called him Kyle.

"So I have to tell him. He said that if he knew where Kyle was that he wouldn't be here, homeless. Stan has helped me so much. If I can do this for him and help him out then I want to."

Sam stood still. It was overwhelming to think about. Slowly it sank in only when it did, did he give his reaction. "You're homeless? You're in school during the day and you spend the nights on the streets!"

"In shelters, usually. The school gives me welfare meals, free. I don't have to worry about my next meal if I'm in school. Plus I got my job from the school. If I make enough then I can stay at a Motel 6. Stan let me stay there with him before he lost his last job. So I could repay him." Pepper explained.

Sam shook his head, unbelieving, "No! We're going to my house. I'm telling my parents. They'll let you stay with us. You're not getting excited about a Motel 6."

"What about Stan! I can't ditch him. We dig for cans on Sundays. He gave me his money the last time." He shook his head right back. He tried to pull away as Sam attempted to drag him home.

"Pepper, stop it! Stan sounds like some pimpy child molester..."

Sam hit the ground hard when Pepper punched him.

"Don't talk about Stan like that! You don't get it. He saved my life. He protects me. He believes in me. He cares about me. I owe everything to him." Pepper's eyes strung. He was frustrated to the point of tears.

"Pepper," Sam rubbed his jaw, "For a fairy you don't punch like one."

Pepper laughed. "He taught me that too. Look the shelter opens soon. So if we hurry we can catch Stan in the line up."

"Okay, but if he's not there we're going home. I'm going to tell my parents about your homelessness," Sam compromised.

"Deal."

* * *

Stan hurried toward the shelter. He had done some odd jobs on the other side, of this side of town. The last job he did ran him a little late. Stan was uncomfortable staying in a shelter that he was not use to. The thirty-five dollars in his pocket was worth it.

He had been working extra hard this holiday season. He knew Pepper planned to treat them come January but Stan wanted to be of some help too. If they could maintain a motel room for even a week's time then Stan could find a part time job. It was a step in the right direction.

So far into his second week without the teen he had made and saved nearly a hundred dollars. Hopefully he would be able to get another hundred before Pepper was back.

As he approached the shelter he slowed his steps. The line was stirring, but no one was going in.

He tried to make out what was going on. From what he could see one person was on his knees. Three or four men stood around him. A fifth guy was holding back another from interfering. The rest of the people in the line seemed to out of sorts to help. Any injuries they received on the streets only brought them another step closer to death.

It suddenly struck Stan. He knew what was going on. He did not wait to recover from the blow, there was no time to. He picked up his feet and ran head long into the line. He ran straight to the disturbance. Knocking the on lookers away he busted upon the scene.

"Jon!" He yelled at the burly man from, the same man from his last conflict in November.

The man stood in front of Pepper. The teenager was on his knees. The man's dick was in his mouth. Sam his friend was being held back by Jon's accomplices. Stan did a quick survey of the shelter's crowd. The only regulars he could see would not be able to help him this time. It explained why the situation had gotten this far.

"Stan!" Pepper cried. He had pulled his head back at the voice of his protector.

"You're a sick bastard Jon!" He stomped forward into the circle of bullies. "He might be sixteen, but forcing yourself on him is still not right!"

The burly man, Jon sneered. "Stay out of this Stan. We're teaching him. He'll suck cock 'til his knees bleed and his throat burns."

"Shut up! You're not self righteous! You tell people you believe that this will punish him for his sins so you can sleep better at night!"

Jon ignored him. "Continue," He pulled Pepper back to his self.

Seeing that words were not going to work Stan quickly landed a punch to his jaw. Then he kneed him in the gut. When Jon doubled over his friends turned away. They had only took pleasure in helping when the victim would not hit back.

"Pepper, are you okay," Sam had escaped his captor and come to help his friend from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay. See that's Stan. I told you he wasn't a pimp," Pepper wiped his mouth unceremoniously.

Stan refused to let this one go. He stepped forward to get a few kicks in when Jon was down. He managed to roshambo him before Pepper grabbed him.

"Forget him Stan. I have to show you something." Pepper tugged Stan away from the man clutching his balls.

After retreating for half a block Stan slowed to a stop. "I better go back. I want to get a bed."

"No Stan this is important. I've been looking for you all day. I have to show you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't sleep when you see it." He explained but he remained secretive about what it was.

Sighing the raven-haired man agreed. "You must be Sam. Pepper talks about you all of the time."

Sam flushed. "He told me about you today. Do you always do that for him?"

"No, usually that does not happen. If I had to I would. Pepper shouldn't have to use his body like that even if he is living on the streets." Stan explained.

Pepper's smile widened. He was proud to hear Stan speak of him that way.

"Oh," Sam nodded. They continued walking. After a while Sam asked another question. "How old are you?"

"Sam!" Pepper exclaimed. He was embarrassed. On the streets people didn't ask those things.

"It's alright. I'm twenty-five." Then Stan explained to Sam how he had ended up on the streets. He understood that Sam was just curious and he was being polite.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"My sister put them in a nursing home in Florida. They're not old but they're very gullible. My Dad couldn't recall having a son. My mom was convinced that I was in South America. Anyway the last time I called someone said they had been moved. They couldn't tell me where. My sister she refused to tell me. Then, she disappeared too." Stan explained.

"Your sister sounds messed up," Sam pointed out.

"Oh she is. She married the son of Satan, and she stalks Mel Gibson." Stan agreed. Sam laughed. He didn't believe the Satan bit but he knew about bad relatives.

"I didn't know that," Pepper pouted.

"You didn't ask," Stan pointed out.

The sandy haired boy's face fell. He stood frozen on the spot and his mouth dropped open. He looked right upset. "Gee, Pepper I guess I should have told you."

"That's not it. Everything is closed. I thought I could find you and bring you to an electronic store. Then you could see it on television yourself." Pepper turned to Stan. "I'm sorry."

"Pepper, lets bring him to my house. I have to tell my parents about you anyway. This way they can meet him," Sam offered.

Pepper nodded. Although this seemed to make him eve more upset. He couldn't even answer Sam properly. Stepping aside Sam took out his phone to call his parents.

The other teen turned to Stan. "Stan, I-I told Sam about my being homeless. He didn't know before. I don't think I'll be coming back after the holidays." Hurt and guilt could be seen by Pepper's expression and his voice.

"That's great! Pepper you'll finish school and keep working. Maybe you'll go to college!" Stan grinned. "You're going to do it Pep' you're going to survive."

"What if I don't see you again, ever?" Pepper felt a little cheated. Stan was happy; would he miss him at all?

"That could happen. If it does you'll realize soon that most friends come and go. I'm never going to forget you Pepper and in that way we will always be friends. It doesn't have to happen though." Stan voiced both possibilities.

The teenager threw himself on Stan. He was clearly upset but at least he wasn't crying. Stan wrapped his arms around him. Even though neither had said another word the embrace was comfort enough. They remained that way until Sam told them that his parents were there.

Sam's parents eyed Stan, but said nothing on the way home. Sam told his parents everything he had learned once in the car.

"Sam is right Pepper. You should have said something. We don't want you returning to the streets," Sam's mom said.

Stan squeezed his friend's knee in comfort. "Thank you Stan for taking care of him and Sam. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sam's dad offered.

Sam's home was dead middle class. Both of his parents worked and Stan felt relieved to know this. He knew that they'd be safe if one lost his or her job. Plus they had a room for Pepper.

They promised Pepper that he could stay as long as he stayed in school. They wanted him to keep his job too. Stan knew that if he could not keep it that they'd still let him stay. Stan felt grateful that Pepper had never gotten into drugs, stealing, or too much sex as those issues could be deal breakers.

After dinner Pepper dragged Stan to the living room. He put the news on. He sat down next to Stan and he held his hand. He realized that it might be the last time he would see Stan and he wanted to hold on to it. Sam's parents didn't mind about that either.

"Pepper it's getting late," Stan said a half an hour later.

"Stan just please. You set me in the right direction let me set you," he begged, not wanting to give anything away.

"Where will you sleep, Stan?" Sam asked from his chair.

"In the park!" Pepper blurted out. It had the desired affect. Sam left the room to tell his parents.

"That was not funny." Stan warned.

"You can leave tomorrow, but we both know the shelters are full now," he argued. Stan nodded he understood Pepper's concern.

"In other News, a protest started at Harvard Law today. After coming home to burning crosses and swastika signs, law student, Kyle Broflovski..."

"Kyle?" Stan turned from his friend to the television. Sure enough it was Kyle. Stan's ears rung and his breath caught at the sight.

As the segment ran on Stan realized that he should be paying attention. "...adminstrative officials looked into the matter and reportedly told Kyle and several other law students on the campus to find other places to live. The hateful acts, they claimed, were not their fault. Administration quoted that they were only trying to protect the school's dorms, and other students. All the boys asked left quietly at first, but then the aspiring law students brought a lawsuit against the school. In the end they settled outside the court for an undisclosed amount."

Stan smiled. It was just like Kyle to stand for something so injustice. He was also glad to see that his friend had not been hurt by the hateful attacks.

"Stan he's in Boston, well Harvard actually." Pepper explained. Maybe Stan would not go. Maybe when it came down to it Stan was too scared and too ashamed to find Kyle.

"My parents said that you can stay on the couch," Sam returned.

"Um, no, no thanks Sam. I-I'm going to Harvard." Stan stood boldly. He would never be afraid or ashamed enough to not see Kyle. The idea was not comprehensible to him.

* * *

Sam's father took Stan to the bus station. He insisted on paying Stan's fair. At first he had tried to argue but the tickets for his destination was more than he had. He would need the money he had for food on the way, and he would need the money just in case he did not find Kyle right away.

It took several days to make it across country. Along the way he spoke to no one. He only watched the landscape move past him. It was a mild winter so no weather delayed him.

He arrived on New Year's Eve, luck was with him. Kyle was having party to celebrate, and all over the campus flyer's posted the date, time, and location of the party.

Disregarding the state of his dress or his cleanliness Stan got directions seven times before they were finally correct.

Kyle's home was on the second floor of an apartment building. It wasn't much because he was still only a student. Most of the money he had went to paying for his final year of college.

The one bedroom apartment was overflowed with people. They fell out into the streets and into neighboring apartments. Stan determined to find Kyle squeezed in as the countdown to midnight began. For the last three years the New Year always came and went for Stan with hardly a noticed. So he didn't stop to join in the celebration.

Thirty minutes later and with the party heading home Stan's stomach swam with worry. Maybe he had read the flyer wrong. Perhaps he would not find Kyle at all. Stan did not want to start a new life in this strange city, with no place to go home to.

After another twenty minutes, all but a few of the guest remained. Finally someone took notice of Stan's appearance. "Who are you?" One of the students asked. "Did you come in off the streets?"

"Here take some snacks and get out of here," Another disregard Stan. He was no threat just a nuisance. He gave Stan a few baggies of food. Then he steered Stan towards the door.

"W-wait! Where's Kyle!" Stan tried to hold his ground.

"Stan?" Kyle's voice was heard over any reply he had received. The young man stood in the door to his bedroom. Quickly he reacted; reaching Stan before he could be pushed out of the door. "It's okay Todd."

Without saying a word Kyle put Stan to bed, his bed. Then he returned to the main area of the apartment. He explained to no one his actions from before.

Stan melted against the soft mattress and took in the deep unforgettable smell of Kyle. Stan felt relief lift off his shoulders. He knew without question that he had done it. He survived. Lax from the weight taken from him Stan was able to slip into sleep.

Violently Stan sat up in bed an hour later. Panic retched threw his chest, it took his breath away. Surveying his soundings he realized what had startled him. "Kyle?"

The redhead was crawling into bed without a qualm. Sleeping with Stan was like breathing. It just was.

"Uh huh," Kyle snuggled into his bed. He had a tried smile on his face. Stan reached out in the dark and found his hand. He didn't want to lose touch with him again.

* * *

Stan put down his half of the dresser gently. "Just up against the wall, Fred," Stan helped him as he pushed it against the wall.

After they were finished Stan looked over his list. He was checking to make sure that nothing was forgotten. "Looks good," he nodded to Fred.

The young teenager led the two of them out of the room. He waited for Stan to lock up. "Room four is finished," he noted with pride. "Okay let's get on with room five."

"Stan!" Another young man called. He stopped both in their path to the next room. "Kyle's looking for you. He's in the lounge."

"Looks like you're off the hook. Where's your community service card." Stan asked.

He quickly filled out Fred's hours and signed it. "Only a few more and you'll be looking good for your college applications." Fred thanked Stan and the two parted ways.

Stan entered the community lounge. Right away he knew why Kyle had asked to see him. "Pepper!" Stan hurried over. "But what are you doing here?"

The sandy-haired high-school graduate's face lit up when he saw Stan. It was obvious that Stan had also missed him. "I'm coming to school here in the fall."

"Harvard?" Stan stared in shock.

"No, Boston College. I got a full scholarship," Pepper exclaimed.

"That's great, Pep. But what are you doing here?" Stan gestured to the lounge.

"Kyle invited me. I missed you so much after you left. Even though life was better for me I was still upset that I couldn't see you. So I did some searching on the internet and I found Kyle's number and email address."

"That's right. He called me about a month ago. I knew you missed him too. He was still in School then. So I invited him to stay with us. It was supposed to be a surprise. He's going to help out with this home and stuff," Kyle finished Pepper's explanation.

"Really!" Stan was pretty impressed. Kyle must have planned it all when Stan was busy purchasing the building and renovating it for his project.

A home for teens like Pepper, kicked out of their houses for whatever reason. The building had twenty-six bedrooms, a community bath, the lounge, and a kitchen. With donations from the community Stan could run the place without having to charge the homeless teenagers rent.

It was non-profit so everyone was a volunteer, except for Stan. He hoped that he could help these kids make it. As long as the teenagers made an effort to go to school, and they avoided excessive drug and sex abuse Stan wanted to help them.

When he had expressed this to Kyle the young man had been so supportive that he had financed the project until it started to receive donations. Now Kyle put in hours furnishing and preparing the home for when it opened.

It impressed Stan because Kyle was working full time as a new lawyer. He somehow managed to balance the two and he still had enough time left over for Stan.

"How long are you staying?" Stan seemed excited. It was true he missed Pepper, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He wouldn't leave Kyle for him.

"For the summer, to start," Kyle reassured. "If he isn't with us in the fall he'll be close."

"What about Sam and his family?" Stan wanted to cover all his questions before he got too excited.

"He's in Denver. He wants to be near his family. I want to be near you," Pepper explained.

"You really helped him Stan. I wouldn't throw a friendship like yours away either," Kyle added before Stan could argue with the teenager. "Well except for our own."

With his worries subsided Stan let his smile grow. He pulled his friend into a rough hug. "We made it kid, being gay and all."

The teenager smiled lightly it was a dig at his parents. It didn't feel so good since they weren't around to see it. "Are you and Kyle dating then?" He asked when he pulled away.

"I'd never date another," Kyle confirmed. "Thank you for finding him for me. Thank you for taking care of him."

"But he took care of me," Pepper said. He did not think it was fair. Stan had done everything for him. He should be the thankful one.

"We did each other," Stan agreed with Kyle. The teenager was not allowed to argue. They had both made it. Their choices had brought them here. One could not have done so without the other.


	6. What if No One Knew?

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 5,878

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Chapter 6 What if No One Knew?

Adjusting his Coach's shirt Stan left the bathroom turning the lights off as he went.

"Brian, are you ready?" Stan entered his son's room. Brian was dressed in his baseball uniform his equipment was in the van.

"Yeah, Dad." Brian bounced from his bed. He had been ready since seven that morning.

"Stan," Wendy, Stan's wife, met Stan in the living room. "Katie and I will meet you at the field."

The raven-haired thirty-something man agreed. As coach he felt that he needed to be at practice first, the game would not start until an hour later. Wendy and his daughter had time.

"See you there," He gave Wendy a kiss.

"Bye Mom!"

At the ballpark Stan was once again the second to arrive. It did not matter how early he left he was always beat by his assistant coach.

"Hey Stan," Kyle was pitching yet another ball to his son. He had two the younger already had his game and was quick to tell Stan that they had won.

"That's great Peter. Mikey how's my favorite first baseman?" Stan asked the older brother. He set down his bag and ducked the line drive he got as an answer from him.

"Coach Kyle, pitch to me too," Brian readied for the pitch.

Kyle and Stan had been co-coaching the boy's team for seven years. Now that they were playing in the Championship All-star game nothing had changed. Kyle was everything that Stan was not in a coach. Stan never had to worry about lacking.

Taking up his own bucket of balls he set up the rest of his players to catch. Kyle would call one or two over at a time to practice hitting but he was careful not to tire them before the game.

--

"That was a great game Rangers! Richie you really pulled threw with that homerun!" Stan spoke to their worst hitter. "Tony that double play was excellent. Any other boy would have gone for the single. John that last catch was great..."

Stan's speech was silenced. Brian, Mikey, and Matt (the catcher) had just poured a bucket of Gatorade all over their coach. After a few moments of shock Stan had to smile. "Alright I get it," he said, "We'll have practice for the World Series next week. Parents cheek your emails for information about travel plans and schedules.

"Coach Kyle and I are going to Peter Piper's to celebrate, everyone is welcome to join."

All the players and the players' families began to disperse. They spoke rapidly to each other about dinner plans and their win. Stan's family was no exception. Wendy was quickly at his side.

"You're soaked." She complained on the way to their van. She pointed a glare at her son. "What's getting into you?"

"Wendy, it's all in fun." Stan patted his son's shoulders. He did not want to scold the boy for doing something so harmless. "It's a victory tradition." He added.

"I think that Michael Broflovski is a bad influence. His mother never punishes him. Kyle is no better, he's such a liberal." Wendy hissed harshly to her family.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, which was a feat with all of the items he happened to be carrying. Wendy seemed to have endless of complaints, especially about his best friend.

She leaned in and lowered her voice as she added, "I heard that he lets Mikey be gay too."

"Really?" Stan looked surprised. Kyle had not told him that. His friend's son had not fallen far from the tree.

"Mom what's the big deal. Mikey hits better than any boy I know." Brain stood up for his friend. He looked highly offended by his mother's actions. "And besides we've been friends since we were in diapers. He's still the same kid, he's just gay."

"Mikey is eleven. How does he know anything?" Wendy argued a note of disgust in her voice.

"Didn't you date Dad when you were eight?" Brian challenged.

Her reply was cut off when Kyle and his family joined the four. "Hey Stan I was thinking we can stop by your place before dinner, since you're soaked."

Wendy glared at him. "He doesn't need your help!"

"Mom, chill out! They're only..."

"Brian," Stan put a hand on his son's shoulders. He knew that his son was still mad about his mother's comments early. He was happy that his son was sticking up for him. However he did not think it was right, in any circumstance, for a son to talk to their mother like that. "Apologize to Mom."

"But Dad!" Brain yelped. He looked hurt. He had only tried to help and he was not winning any points for it.

"Sorry Mom," He finally grumbled when Stan did not back down.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant." Stan said ignoring the fact that he did not need Kyle's help.

"Wendy, why don't we just take one car?" Jenna, Kyle's wife asked. "There is no sense in bringing four cars there."

"Hmm," Wendy smiled at Jenna. She hated the naïve Jewish bitch but she was not about to let her know that. "Sure."

"Can I go with Dad?" Mikey chirped.

"Of course," Jenna nodded.

Then it was settled. The Dads and the big boys would go home for Stan to change. The moms and the little kids would meet them at the restaurant.

When Kyle brought his car to a stop Brian hurried Mikey inside to show him his newest video game.

Kyle followed Stan to his and Wendy's bedroom. The redhead sat on the bed as Stan dug threw his draws.

"She has a right to be worried," Kyle mused. "It's not fair for a wife to have to compete for her husband's attention."

"That's a load of shit," Stan argued. He disrobed to the point of being naked. (He still had trouble changing in front of his wife, but being naked around Kyle was like being naked alone) Tossing his clean clothes on the bed he moved to redress.

"Hmm," Kyle watched him carefully. He would have been just as casual as Stan if he was changing. However since it was Stan who was naked it excited him.

"If I was going to be with you I wouldn't have two kids in this all-American family." Stan dragged his pants on. He pulled his button-up collared-shirt on without fastening his jeans.

He stopped when Kyle put a hand on his stomach. "Stan. We don't ever touch or kiss. We don't guck. Even though we have never cheated I could get you to cross oceans for me."

Stan felt his stomach give a little twitch. It had been a long time since Kyle's skin had touched his own. Dropping his hand from the zipper of his jeans it found its way into Kyle's hair.

"You would never ask that of me." Stan stroked his fingers between fiery curls.

"I asked you to quit your job and to come work for me." Kyle's head fell forward until it rested against his friend's navel.

"And I earn twice as much for half the time. I enjoy it." Stan stared down at Kyle threw half lidded eyes. "I can coach my son's baseball team and I can go to my daughter's dance recitals."

"And you asked me to be your assist coach. Stan you spend more time with me then you do with your wife." Kyle's eyes were closed and he imagined that they were in their freshman dorm coming down from one of their various highs.

"Wait until we spend a month in Chicago winning the World Series." Stan spitefully spit his words in challenge to Wendy's jealousy. She used her free time to spend their money and gossip with her friends. She had no right to be jealous of him when she was also guilty.

He pushed Kyle away when he got a glance at the time. He finished dressing easily. Kyle felt a sense of disappointment, his world felt empty once more. He understood.

"If she's so worried about losing me to you she probably already has," Stan stated when he shoved his feet into his sneakers.

Kyle could not help but smile. He had never worried about Wendy. Stan would never take her over him. It was only because of his permission that Stan was with her at all. It was nice to know that Stan was aware of that.

The conversation was dropped. Their spared minutes alone were broken. They had a celebration to get to.

"Brian, Mikey," Stan called appearing at his son's door. His eyes widened and his shock was accompanied by a gasp from Kyle.

The two boys were lip-locked and despite their age it did not look like the first time. It took a moment it for the two to realize that they were not alone. The two quickly flew apart from each other in the next moment. The violence of their separation caused Mikey to fall to the floor and slam his head against the television stand on the way down.

"Ow!" He cried. He rubbed at the groaning bump.

Brian had flipped over the backside of the couch, landing the closest to the door. He flinched when Mikey cried out. He did not dare glance however because Stan was staring at him.

The older turned to his best friend. "Did you know about this?"

"Well sort of. A few months ago Mikey informed me that sometimes boys didn't like girls. And that sometimes they like other boys instead." Kyle grinned. It had been an innocent thought. It was that seed of information that led Mikey to realize that he himself liked other boys. Kyle had seen it coming even if Mikey had not.

The idea was clear to Stan as well. He remembered the day it occurred to him that he could like other boys or Kyle in his case.

By the time he returned his gaze to his son Brian had moved to Mikey's side. He was carefully examining the other his head. Clearing his throat Stan gained both boys' attention.

"Dad, I am not sorry. I did what I did because I wanted to. I don't want to stop. You can kick me out or beat my ass..."

"Brain," Mikey glared. "Don't get in trouble."

"Even if he punishes me I wouldn't be in trouble. I will be in trouble the day I can't see you anymore." He argued. Then he turned back to his father. "He is not a bad influence on me."

"Brian you are not in trouble. I am not mad, but you could have told me." Stan smiled a little as his son's display. He was just as stubborn as his mother with the ethics of his father.

He had never come out to his own parents, most of his friends had never known. Would they have been as accepting as he was being?

"Honest? You don't care?" Brian looked relieved and awestruck.

"Don't tell your mother, condoms are in my sock drawer." Stan reassured. He would have turned to leave but Kyle smacked him upside the head.

"Mikey you cannot have sex or blow anyone off until you're at least thirteen," Kyle warned his son.

He then rounded on Stan, "They are eleven! They're making out not fucking! Don't give them ideas. They are not Kenny!"

Stan had the decency to blush. "Sorry Kye. I just wanted to be a supportive parent."

"Support less next time." Kyle chided. He proceeded to roll his eyes at him.

"Dad, aren't you supposed to be upset? On television no matter how accepting of other people dads are supposed to be freaked about their sons being gay," Brain pointed out, just in case he had forgot.

Stan raised a brow. "Why you're not going to _turn_ me. If it helps my Uncle Jimbo is gay."

"Uncle Jimbo?" Brian frowned.

"Mom doesn't want you to meet him. He's a war-hungry communist-fearing bunny killer."

"Really nice guy though," Kyle added.

Mikey nudged Brian's elbow. "Let's just accept it dude. 'Cause you know your mom will blow her top!"

Brain nodded. He had to accept it. It was more than he had hoped to get from his Dad.

Kyle ushered the three back to the car, they were seriously going to be late now. Peter Piper's was only a few blocks away so hopefully they could make up time on the road.

When they arrived the two boys went to play the games with the rest of the team.

"See Stan they're still just eleven; kissing, but eleven," Kyle mused. "I remember kissing you at eleven."

Stan smiled at the memory. He silently wished that Kyle was still kissing him twenty-two years later. He had Wendy now and two kids. He had not kissed Kyle since he was in college. He liked his life now but he felt that he could have been happier if he had ended up with Kyle.

"Daddy?" Katie was seven and from the day she was born Wendy was obsessed with her. Stan always felt that Katie was a sweet girl. He thought Wendy was trying to turn her into a bitch.

"Can you help me play the games?" At least it seemed like she had not caught on to her mother's teachings quite yet.

"Of course I can pumpkin." He followed her around helping her with the games. His happier life with Kyle, he had to believe would never compete with this.


	7. The Way It Is

Title: Would You Still Love Me?

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: .082 If.

Word Count: 5,878

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle starts a round of what if scenarios. What happens when those scenarios really play out? What happens when they don't?

Author's Notes: The first chapter should be taken as the real Kyle/Stan universe and the proceeding chapters would be like an AU or more like another dimension. Then the last chapter will tie up the first chapter with what really happens when none of the AU worlds take place.

Chapter 7- The way it is.

Stan promised to always remain by Kyle's side. He pressed a warm kiss to his mouth. Before anything could become overheated the door flew open. The door hit the door so loudly that the pair sprung apart in surprise.

"I told you, Shelia!" Sharon said the first person to speak. Earlier she and her husband confronted Shelia and Gerald about their sons' behavior. They noticed a change in them that went beyond friendship. The Broflovski parents believed that their son tell them this information. They were wrong.

"My son's gay!" Randy exclaimed. He turned to Gerald, "You're son turned mine gay! Gay!"

"Our son!" Gerald roared. "I'm sure the credit goes to yours. My son would never keep secrets from us before. He obviously influenced him to do otherwise."

The loudest of them all was silent except for the occasion sob. Even if she could get something out she could think of nothing to say.

Kyle pulled his attention from his and Stan's parents to look at his lover. The current situation took over their lazy cuddling. This reaction was the worst of all. Randy was upset about Stan's sexuality. Gerald seemed equally offended about Randy's accusation. Sharon looked the angriest of them all. Shelia's reaction did nothing to quell Kyle. Yelling and anger gave him more hope than crying.

The older boy squeezed Kyle's knee in comfort. He turned to his family to speak up for both of them. "It's true. We are gay. We wanted to tell you, but we weren't sure how to." He explained. Their parents caught them. He would not turn his back on his boyfriend in this crucial moment.

"Yes! Yes," Randy punched his fist in the air. It looked like he was celebrating a victory. He even entered the room to hug both of the boys. "I'm so proud of you boys. Gay, my son's gay!"

"Dad?" Stan raised a brow. He returned the hug but felt funny doing it.

"Don't you get it boys," Sharon spoke up. "We're happy for you. It's very fashionable."

"You're happy that we're gay because it's cool?" Kyle deadpanned. The reason did not reassure him. What would happen when it fell out of fashion?

"Oh Bubbe," Shelia finally regained herself enough to speak. She entered the room too. She hugged the two boys joining in on their happiness. "We just want you to be happy. Next time tell your father and me. It makes us happy knowing that you are." She explained a little better. The others murmured in agreement.

Kyle blushed, embarrassed of his mother's support. Was it wrong to ask for a little less support? Resigning to accept the support Kyle returned the hugs and smiled. "Thanks Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. It's great to know that you're not upset."

After a few minutes of congratulations and thank-yous all around the two sets of parents left the boys in peace. Stan turned to his boyfriend. "That went well," he leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes. "Dad even gave me condoms."

"Really?" Kyle against the other boy and closed his eyes as well. "We're lucky Stan. That might have broken us up forever."

"No," Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle. He pulled the boy into his arms with easy. "That could not. The only thing that could take me away from you is you."

Kyle smiled turning to place a blind kiss on Stan's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever," Stan returned the kiss.

Endnotes: I was going to put a really long chapter seven to show how it really was, and I ended up writing two scenarios, they were so long though, that I decided just to make them both their own fics. I'm not going to say which fics I'm spinning off of that one because after those two I spit out like three more, but you can guess.


End file.
